Unknown number
by SDgirl1991
Summary: I don't own anything by the WWE, The WWE Superstars own them self and the company is owned by Vince McMahon. I only own Acelyn and her friends. Acelyn started getting text from this unknown number they know who she is but she does not remember who he is. Will they ever meet so she knows. I'm not going to say who the guy is. want you guys to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

The guy's POV

She told me she would be here, but I'm sure she is cheating on me again. I'll try the room next to the one she said she would be in just in case I got the wrong room and I'm just jumping to collusions again. I got to room 234 and knocked. I heard moment in there and I knocked harder. "I know your fucking in there open this damn door," I yelled. It wasn't long until the door opened.

"What do you want?" this young women opened the door. She had long dark hair and green eyes. She was beautiful and when I looked down she had a blanket over her shoulders and she was pale. She looked miserable.

"I'm sorry I thought my girlfriend was in there messing around in here. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well your girlfriend is not in here, and I don't swing that way," she said with a witty smile. It was a beautiful smile. "And if you must know I'm on vacation with my friends and I got sick today so I'm trying to rest so I'm better tomorrow," she told me and she seemed annoyed she then slapped her hand over her mouth and ran away from the door. I stopped the door from closing and I walked in and she was now in the bathroom and I heard her getting sick and I don't know what I was doing but I walked in there and I grabbed her hair and started rubbing her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she leaned back on the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. I sat across from her and smiled.

"Just trying to help," I told her.

"Thanks, I like your eyes," she told me as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks, what is your name?" I asked her.

"Acelyn," she said half asleep. "And yours?"

"My name is…" and she started snoring and I smiled. I lifted her up bridal style and put her back in the bed. I covered her up and I went to leave and I saw her phone and I started flipping through it and found her number and I smiled. I saved the number in my phone and then walked out of the room.

"What the Fuck are you cheating on me?" I heard and when I turned around it was my girlfriend.

"No where you cheating on me?" I asked. "I went to the hotel room you told me to go to and no one was there."

"I went out for the moment, you have a lot of explaining to do," she said and walked into the hotel room that she stated she would be in. I just rolled my eyes and followed her. She gets so defensive about me cheating when I was the one who came home after being on the road for two weeks and found her in bed with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Just a reminder I don't own anything with the WWE or the superstars. I own my character Acelyn and her family and friends**

Acelyn's POV

"Hey Ace are you happy to be home?" Jennifer asked me when I was unpacking my car.

"Yeah a week in the hospital and I recall nothing of our trip. I'm sorry you guys found me like that," I told her.

"We are just happy you are feeling better. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"I remember you guys leaving to go to the water park I think and then waking up in the hospital three days later."

"Wow I'm sorry we left you, you were sure it was just too much sun."

"Little did I know it was heat stroke," I said with a small smile. "Now my parents want me to stay with them for a week so they can watch me to make sure I'm alright. 28 years old and yet when I don't feel well I still want my parents."

"Nothing wrong with that. They are the only ones that can make you feel better when you are sick. So honestly how do you feel?"

"I still feel like crap but not as bad as when I first woke up. It will be a few weeks until I'm up for anything again. Well you want to come in? I need to sit down," I stated feeling weak again.

"No, you just rest up and get better. Don't want you to miss it," she said.

"I don't care if I was on my death bed I would be there in a heartbeat," I told her. She smiled and gave me a hug and then went back to her car. I walked in the house and laid on the couch. And closed my eyes. It has been one long week. Just then my phone went off and I grabbed it and I didn't recognize the number.

-Hey how are you feeling?

-Fine, who is this?-Ace.

-I am the retard who knocked on your hotel door last week thinking my girlfriend was in there cheating on me.

-I'm sorry I don't remember anything from that day can you refresh my memory?-Ace

-You told me your name is Acelyn and when I was about to tell you my name you fell asleep. I carried you to the bed and tucked you in. I meant to get back to you sooner but had a busy week.

-I still don't remember you. I had a heat stroke and woke up 3 days later in the hospital-Ace

-I'm sorry maybe I should of stayed with you unitl your fiends got back.

-And that wouldn't be weird at all having a strange man in our motel room while I'm unconscious. Now who are you?-Ace

There was no answer and I thought he gave up on talking to me. Now I'm curious who was in the motel room while I was sick. Who did I let in. Well he couldn't be do bad as he didn't steal anything I think. Just then my phone went off again.

-I don't think I want to tell you my name yet, but I will tell you I have dark hair and blue eyes. I am about 6'2 and about 220 pounds muscle.

-Good for you-Ace

Now I was getting annoyed as now I have some stranger telling me what he looks like but wont tell me his name. I looked at the time and seen it was 7pm and Monday night so I turned on RAW and started watching it. Randy Orton came and out and I smiled as he was my favorite. He had to wrestle Del Rio which he is alright. Just them my phone when off again.

-What are you doing?

-Why do you keep messaging me?-Ace

I looked up and missed the RKO and I was pissed now as that is my favorite thing that Randy's does. He got the three count. I was happy and the went to show the RKO and it was an awesome one. Just then my phone went off again.

-You can trust me. How many people when of went inside a hotel room to help someone they didn't know and didn't steal anything.

-You did though you stole my number-Acelyn

-Is that really that bad?

-I guess not-Ace

-so what are you doing?

-watching RAW and yourself-Ace

-Same thing, who are your favorite?

-Randy Orton, yours?-Ace

-Big Show, who is your least favorite?

-The Miz. He is so annoying-ACE

-Really? I don't think he is that bad, I think John Cena is worse.

-He is right there with him-Ace

-So are you feeling better?

-Still week but I'm hoping I'm better in two weeks. But if not I'm going there even if I'm on my death bed I will be there.

Just then I looked up on the TV and there were talking the next match which was The Miz vs. Kofi. I was hoping Kofi would win. The phone stopped going off and I was happy for it. Just then I heard the door open and I looked up and it was my father.

"Hi daddy," I said.

"Hi pumpkin how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better but still week. How was work?"

"It was good happy to be back. Where is your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know I got home and she was gone," I told him and he rolled his eyes. He came up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Your show is on," he said and I smiled and turned back. The match went on and The Miz won and I was very upset. I started yelling at the tv. "You sound like your feeling better!" my dad yelled and I just smiled. It wasn't long until my phone went off again and it was someone calling me. I looked and this time it was Jackson, my best friend.

"Hey what is up?" I answer.

"Not much wondering how you are doing?" he asked.

"Okay, could be worse, could be better," I told him. "I have this person texting me saying he met me on our vacation but I don't remember who he is. And he is being a dick and not telling me his name."

"Then ignore him, simple as that," he said.

"But I'm curious now who he was. He said he helped me. I can't help but wonder," I told him.

"Just be careful, but Jenny is crying I got to go check on her, Molly is working tonight."

"Okay bye I'll talk to you later," I told him.

"Yup feel better," he told me and I hung up. Just then I saw a message from the number.

-What is happening in two weeks?

-I'm going to a WWE RAW house show on the 20th. So tell me about yourself if you wont give me your name-Acelyn

-I have a mom and dad , my dad remarried after my parents got divorced. I travel a lot for work so I am not home much. I enjoy my job though, but this is why my gf cheated on me since I was never home.

-That is no reason to cheat. If she wasn't happy she should of got out instead of hurting you-Ace

-I broke up with her a couple of days ago. It hurts since I thought she was the one but there was no trust to our relationship any more. I would do anything for my girl. Anyway I want to let you Know I think Acelyn is a really pretty name.

-Thanks, well I think I'm going to go as I'm getting tired are you sure you won't tell me your name yet-Ace

-I'm sure, good night

I shut off the TV and went to my old bed room. On my way down the hall I past my parents room as my dad was in there watching TV.

"Telivision is yours I'm going to bed," I told him.

"Okay good night," he told me.

"Good night love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said and I went to my room changed into my pajamas and laid in the bed. I was so worn out it did not take much for me to fall asleep. I started dreaming and I was dreaming of this guy that looked familiar but I could not place who he was.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I want all kinds of reviews. Sorry it took so long to update been busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after a great night sleep and felt a lot better today. I grabbed my phone to check Facebook and I had a message. I opened my text messages and it was that unknown number.

-Hope you slept well, how are you today?

-I slept wonderful, and I'm good, and yourself?-Ace

Okay yes if I really didn't want to talk to this person I would just ignore it but I was getting very curious on who this guy is. I went into the bathroom and started to take a shower and the water felt so good. My own shower so much better than the hospital. I stood in there as the warm water ran down my body. I stood there with my head back as it then started running throw my long brown hair. My muscles relaxed and I finally was all pruny it was time for me to get out. I wrapped the towel around my body and one around my head I grabbed my phone and seen I was in there for forty five minutes. I also had a text message so I opened it up.

-I didn't sleep very well. I'm happy you are feeling better. The day I met you, you looked like crap.

-Why not, and thanks a lot-Ace

-not what I meant I'm sorry if I offended you.

-you didn't I am sure I did look like shit. Can I ask you a question?-Ace

I started to put my bra and underwear on and my phone went off again.

-Sure, what is it?

I took a deep breath and looked at the phone.

-Why me? Why did you steal my phone number and start texting me?-Ace

I finished getting dressed and started putting my make up on and brushing my hair and put it up in a messy bun, and grabbed my phone. And headed back to my bed room. I laid on my bed for a moment and my phone chimed.

-Your eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Can I ask you a question now?

My eyes? I have always been told I got beautiful eyes but I don't know what to think of that response.

-yeah?-Ace

I decided I was now getting hungry so I got up and went down the stairs but I heard something so I stopped. It was my parents arguing. I sat on the stair case and listened.

"How do you just come stumbling in like you do?" my dad yelled.

"Just shut up, I am an adult I can do what I want!" my mom yelled back.

"Our daughter is here, just got out of the hospital. And all you can do is think of yourself?"

"She is an adult she can take care of herself," my mom snapped and it hurt me hearing my mom saying this. This is not the woman I known all my life. I ran up the stairs quietly and went to my bed and started to cry. Just then my phone started to ring and I didn't even look at the number I just answered.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad, it was just a question I didn't mean anything bye it," I whipped my eyes and I looked at my phone and it was the unknown number.

"I haven't even read your message," I snapped.

"What is going on? Are you okay?" he asked and I recognized his voice but I didn't know if it was just because I kind of remember it form that day or if I'm just going crazy.

"Nothing," I sniffled.

"Your crying, Why?"

"Just over heard something I didn't want to hear, I'm okay I'm a big girl," I told him taking a deep breath. "What was your question?"

"If it is such a big deal for you to know my name why do you keep talking to me?" he asked.

"Because I want to figure out who you are. Why you choose me, a heavier girl who doesn't do anything with her life except work all the time. Who probably threw up all over you, I just don't understand," I told him.

"I wanted to get to know you, and no you didn't throw up all over me so don't worry about that, but I got to go. I have one question for you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Can I keep messaging you? If you say no I understand," he asked. I stopped and I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes," I told him.

"Thanks," he said and I could hear the happy in his voice. "Talk to you later, bye.

"Bye." I hung up and got up and headed back down the stairs and went and both my parents were sitting at the table.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" my mom asked.

"Yes, how about you guys," I said acting like I didn't know anything.

"Yes," my mom said.

"I did to, checked on you a few times but you looked so peaceful. Ready for some breakfast?" my dad said getting up to go to the counter.

"Yup, thanks again for letting me stay here for a week. I know I argued at first but I do appreciate it while I'm trying to recuperate," I told them.

"No problem Acelyn, you know we love it when you come home," my mom said and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes and just went on for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter has a little language in it. **

One week later

-I can't handle this day uggg!

Is the message I woke up to and it was only 6am.

-What is going on?-Acelyn.

I got up and went and grabbed my clothes as now I was back in my own apartment, and it was drama free. There was something about waking up every morning and hearing my parents arguing all the time. I headed to the bathroom as I really had to pee, and I was going to jump into the shower next. I stripped all my clothes off and my phone went off again so I went to read it. So yes I have been talking to this dude for a week and I still don't know his name. And we get along pretty well. We can text all day and not get bored of each other. I opened the messages and it was long.

-First had to wake up at 3am for a meeting when I didn't go to bed until 1. SO I'm tired as hell. This makes me fucking cranky. I get to my destination for the meeting and they told me they had to cancel it. How in the hell do you make someone get up early and not to bother to call them to say it is canceled. Second I get back to my hotel and they can't give me my room back because I checked out. So now I'm in my car and all I want to do is sleep. I got to work tonight at 6 and travel tonight to go home as I told you I travel for work a lot. And the icing on the cake is last night after we quit talking my ex called me and told me she is pregnant and she needs to do a DNA test on everyone she has slept with in the last 3 months. Now this makes me feel good. We are all meeting today at 2 to do this.

Oh my he is going through a lot. Poor dude. Part of me wonders why do I fall for this maybe he is just making up things to make me feel bad for him. I hated that I didn't know who this guy is. I went to text him back.

-I'm sorry that you are having such a bad day. What are you going to do if it is yours?-Ace

I then went into the shower and took a quick shower. I got out and wrapped the towel around my body and then turned on the fan in the bathroom as I fogged up the mirror. My phone went off and I figured it was him, but it was Henry, my ex.

-Hey babe I miss you want to have some fun tonight?-Henry

-Got to work tonight-Acelyn

Okay it was a lie but I don't want to see him tonight.

-if it is my baby I'll try to raise it, and make nice with Stacy to share custody on the days I am home.

That message confused me for a second and then I looked at the number and it was the unknown number.

-That is the responsible thing to do, well I got to go finish getting ready for work, I'll talk to you soon-Acelyn

-no you don't you have an office job so don't give me that crap. I will be over at eight tonight- Henry

-No I just want to be alone tonight-Acelyn

-Okay talk to you later

Okay I was getting confused with these messages. But now that the unknown number quit talking it was a lot easier. I finished getting ready for work threw my hair up in a messy bun, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

-I'll see you tonight-Henry

I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I just ignored the message and I went to the office I worked at. I went to my desk and pulled out my phone and set in on vibrate and put it in my desk with my purse. I turned on my computer and logged on.

"Acelyn welcome back boy did we miss you," Terrie stated as she came up to my desk with Bella, Tara, and Jasmine.

"I missed you guys too."

"Are you feeling better, heat stroke your lucky to be alive,." Bella said.

"I know but I'm good now. Those two weeks of recovery helped. I'm just happy I'm better before next week Friday," I told them and they rolled their eyes and shook their head.

"You and your f'ing wresting," Tara said with a smile.

"Any way I know it is only Monday but I think we should go out tonight and get a couple of drinks to celebrate that you are better," Bella said.

"I agree its been a long week already," Jasmine said laughing.

I thought about it for a second and it was the only way I was not going to see Henry tonight. "I'm in," I said and they all smiled.

"So have any cute doctors?" Jasmine asked.

"Get any cute boys number on your vacation?" Terrie asked.

"Well, I don't know," I said and they all smiled.

"Details," I swear they all said at once.

"Ladies get to work," Bradley, our boss, stated. They all rolled their eyes and then went to their desk.

"Welcome back Acelyn, how is my best employee?" he asked.

"Better now, thanks," I told him.

"I need these put in the computer by tomorrow you think you can handle that?" he said handing me a stack of hand written notes.

"Two weeks' worth?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sorry everyone else is behind," he told me.

"I'll have them done," I said. He smiled.

"Thanks so much I owe you," he said and walked away. I was one of the best employees as I could type 150 words per minute. I started working and before I knew it, it was already lunch time. I grabbed my stuff and headed to our break room. I pulled out my phone and I had a message from the number.

-AWWWWWW Fuck me, I am going home tonight going into my bed and never leaving. Fuck this day, fuck her, fuck me, fuck the world, fuck everything!

-I take it your day is getting even better-Acelyn

"Spill it Ace who is this guy you met?" Terrie said as they all came to sit by me.

"I don't know his name. I met him the day I ended up in the hospital. He started texting me but we talk everyday but he won't tell me his name," I told them.

"Sounds weird I hope you're not giving out too much information," Bella said.

"I'm not," I said just then my phone buzzed and I looked and it was him.

-I got called to be at the clinic for this thing at 11 instead of 2 and when I fucking showed up there were 8 other men. She fucking cheated on me with eight other men in 3 months.

-I'm sorry-Acelyn

"Are you texting him?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, he is having a bad day." Just them my phone started to go off and I looked and he was calling me.

"Hello…"

"Am I really that bad? I know I won't tell you my name but me being on the road is that worth someone to be cheated on?" he asked as he sounded like he was crying."

"Honey no, she wasn't worth it," I told him.

"She wasn't but I loved her. She meant the world to me. And she goes and backstabs me by cheating on me with eight other men. I had to leave right away before I killed her for playing my heart like that. Fuck why me," he said as I could tell now he was crying. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be putting this on you. You don't even know me, I just need to talk to someone and I just feel so comfortable talking to you," he said and sniffled.

"It is fine I don't mind. I wish there was something I could do," I told him.

"You are doing just fine letting me complain and actually cry to you. I wish there were more people like you," he told me.

"I don't think people could handle a world if there were more like me," I told him and he chuckled a little.

"Yeah then I wouldn't know who the orrigional one is," he said and I smiled a little.

"I hate to do this but I have to go back to work, I hope your day goes better," I told him.

"I find out at 4 if it's mine or not," he said.

"Good luck talk to you later," I told him.

"Thanks," he said and we hung up.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Just a bad day," I told him. After lunch we went on with our day.

11pm

I was coming home from having a few drinks with the girls. I checked my phone before I opened my door and I still didn't have a message from him. Which is weird I haven't heard from him since he called me this afternoon. I then unlocked my door and it was weird it seemed like it was unlocked already. I walked in and kicked off my shoes and someone grabbed me and wrapped his hand around my mouth as I was screaming but it was all muffled.

"I have been waiting for you since eight," Henry whispered in my ear. "You know how I hate to wait," he said and throw me against the wall and I hit my head.

"No please we are over," I cried.

"NO! we are over when I say we are!" he shouted at me and slapped me, I stood up. "Stay down!" he shouted. And pushed me.

"Please stopped," I cried, as I tied to get back up to fight back.

"Bitch stay down!" he yelled slammed me in the wall and I blacked out.

**Just reminder this is all fiction none of this has ever happened to me. I just think it fits into the story. Please review! Why hasn't he talk to her. What happens to Acelyn? Sorry it took forever to add more been busy I will try to do more faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

I started to wake up and I noticed that it was dark. I finally got my eyes to focus and I was in a different room and I looked around and jumped when I saw someone in the room.

"Honey your awake thank God," I heard him say and the lights flipped on and it was my dad.

"What happen?" I squinted as the lights were really bright.

"Henry came over again, but he is in jail now. You are lucky, you must have fell on your phone and pocket dialed a friend. He came quickly came over and punched him and called 911," my dad said.

"What friend?" I asked.

"The officers didn't say, you have been out for a couple of hours now. You are very lucky," he told me. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Oh your awake, my name is Jenny I'm your nurse. How are you feeling?" she said coming over to take my vitals.

"Head hurts, feeling worn out," I yawned.

"That is to be expected. We are going to keep you over night for some observations. You look like all you got was a bump on the head. You rest and I'll be in again to check on you shortly." She smiled and walked out.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it honey, get some rest and I will take you home in the morning," he said. He came over and kissed the top of my head and I just closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning

I was in the car as my dad drove me back to my apartment. I was scared even though I knew he was locked up. When we got parked my dad walked me up. I opened the door and I saw my lamp on the ground and my phone over across the room when I fell. I went over and picked it up and took a deep breath.

"I know it will be hard but you will get through it," my dad said. I went over and sat on the chair and just looked around. I then looked at my father and he looked like something was on his mind.

"Dad what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," I could tell he was lying.

"Daddy you tell me everything tell me what is wrong," I told him and he sat down and took a deep breath.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce," he started and took a deep breath. "There is something you don't know about her," he stated.

"That she is a drunk? Dad I've known that for a very long time. I just pretended I didn't," I told him with a small smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm upset you guys are getting one, but I'm happy your finally going to be happy," I told him and he smiled. "If you don't mind I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I am exhausted.

"Okay, I'll start cleaning up for you in here," he told me. I went into my bedroom and then looked at my phone and was wondering who I called. When I looked through recent it was that unknown number I went to call it and he answered.

"You are alive thank God," he stated.

"How?" I questioned.

"I know you haven't heard from me all day. But I was going to come and finally have you meet me. You told me where you are from. It is a small town so I went to a gas station and they told me where you lived. I pulled up to your apartment complex at like 11. I was getting the guts to actually call you to tell you to come out and then you called. When I answered you were screaming at someone and I heard argument. I ran up and found your apartment and came in and ripped that mother fucker off you. I called 911 and they got my statement and then I headed back to my home town," he told me.

"So I still will not know who you are," I said kind of annoyed. "So what did you find out yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about that," he snapped and hung up. Sore subject so I assume it didn't turn out very well. Just then my phone went off.

-Sorry

-I'm sorry-Acelyn

-Acelyn it is not your fault. I like talking to you. It helps me get my mind of things. Maybe next week I can finally meet you. I'm going to be an hour away on Sunday if you want to finally meet up then?

-I would but I'm going to a Raw house show. And got first row tickets so I'm not giving them up-Acelyn

-That's fine. We will meet up sometime I hope

-me too-Acelyn

Just then I fell asleep and took a nice long nap. The only thing was I couldn't get out of my dream as it was a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God I can't believe It is already Sunday!" I said to Jennifer.

"I know and first row. Think of everyone we can touch," she said.

"Think touching there sweaty bodies. I hope I can touch Randy Orton. Yum," I said and she smiled.

"You two are ridiculous," Jackson stated as we just laughed at him.

"You know if Natalya comes over you will freak like a little school girl," I told him and he smiled.

"Such a beautiful women," he said. Just then my phone went off.

-Do you have time to meet today?

-No, sorry. I'm going to see Randy Orton-Acelyn

"Are you still talking to that random dude?" Jackson asked.

"Yup, he is so sweet. He has helped me twice, and I still don't know what his name is or what he even looks like," I said. I then looked at my phone.

-L okay. One day we will have to meet. I would like to talk to you in person. I need a friend right now.

-Why what is going on?-Acelyn

Just then they opened the doors and we went and bought our shirts and got seated. We were up front right next to where they entered. When we got settled I checked my phone again.

-Too much. Stacy drama, and I really like this girl, but we can never get our schedules to work out. My Dad isn't doing well. Work is being a pain in my ass. People are being ridiculous right now. I'm sorry, you are the only one that I can be myself around. Thank you for keeping on talking to me. Most people would have been creeped out and never even pick up the phone.

-Honestly I was at first. But I was curious if you would ever tell me what your name is. Now I just enjoy talking to you. I like the good morning text, and the good night text. I just hope if I ever need someone to vent to I can do the same-Acelyn

Just then they asked us to all rise for the Star Spangle Banner as now it is starting. We were all excited. Just then the ring announcer came in the ring and it was Matt Striker. He introduced the first match which was Brodus Clay vs Sin Cara. It Was a good show so far and then it was intermission. And they started setting up the ring for Miz TV.

"Really he is doing that here?" I questioned.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jackson asked.

"He just seems so cocky…"

"And Orton doesn't?" Jennifer stated.

"It's different with him. I don't know he just rubs me the wrong way." I pulled my phone and had two miss messages.

-Of course Please do

-hope your enjoying your show

-I do have something I would like to ask you-Acelyn

It was just a matter of seconds and my phone went off.

-What is it?

-I haven't told anyone this so it's weird telling a complete stranger-Acelyn

"You know I love you right," Jackson stated randomly.

"Yes, and I love you too," I told him as we are like brother and sister.

"I am afraid you are going to fall for this guy and then find out he is just another creep," he told me. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I've thought that to. But I just feel like we are connecting," I told him and he just rolled his eyes and I looked at my phone.

-What is it you can trust me

-Never mind it isn't important-Acelyn.

Just then they told us we were going to be starting again and we all started cheering. Just then The Miz's music came on and I started booing. He got into the middle of the ring and he was wearing his suit and I just found it annoying.

"Welcome to Miz TV. I'm your host The Miz. Today my guest on this show is none other then the Viper, Randy Orton," he said getting to the chase. I started cheering as my voice started to hurt. He came out and walked by us and I got to touch his hand and I was in heaven. He then got into the ring and his baby oiled body just made me smile as I thought he was so hot. He was just in his uniform. "Welcome Randy, have a seat."

"What do you want Miz?" Randy snapped and I smiled. This is going to break up in a fight.

"I want to know why you RKO'ed me last week. We were partners against team Hell No and you turned on me. How can you Randy fans like him for that?" he asked and we booed.

"Why don't you go ask them?" Randy said and we all cheered.

"I like your thinking," the Miz said and got out of the ring. He walked around the barrier and stopped in front of me. I booed him and he smiled. "You, get in the ring now." He said pointing at me. I like froze for a second.

"Me?" I questioned.

"You heard me right, in there now!" he snapped and security came over and helped me over and I followed him over. I was now very nervous. Not because I was with the Miz. But I'm in the ring with Randy Orton. "Randy one of your fans, Randy's fan, Randy Orton." The Miz introduced us.

"Hello, I'm Randy Orton, and you are?" he asked putting the microphone down to my level.

"A-A-A-Acelyn," I stuttered.

"Acelyn, that is a unique but cute name," he told me.

"Thanks," I said cheesing out.

"Randy stop flirting with your fan, now let's ask her. Why do you like Randy over me?" he asked.

"You rub me the wrong way in the ring. I can't explain it," I told The Miz.

"And Randy doesn't?"

"He is hot, look at him," I said and then blushed and covered my mouth and I heard Randy chuckle. "Don't get me wrong Miz, you are good looking to. But I have followed Randy since he has started. He has always been my favorite."

"How about if you had to spend a whole day with me. Do you think I could change your mind?" he asked.

"Probably not," I told him and Randy laughed.

"Can I talked to her in private for a second?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Mike said sounding very annoyed. Randy went over the corner and had me come over.

"Hey Acelyn, its me," he said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm the one you have been texting all this time," he stated.

"What?" I questioned thinking this could not be true.

"Yeah, how about we get out of here and you can show me around town," he told me.

"Yeah that would be awesome," I said thinking my dream has come true. He opened the Ropes for me and I walked out and he put his arm around me and we walked back stage. We got to a dressing room door.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go," Randy said and I nodded. He went into and I was looking around in wow how I was back stage. Just then the door opened and Dolph Ziggler came out.

"He finally told you who he was. It is about time. He really likes you I hope everything works out. By the way I'm Nick," he said putting his hand out.

"Acelyn," I said shaking his hand.

"Where is he?" Nick asked.

"In the locker room," I told him and he nodded weirdly. Just then the Miz walked by gave us a glare and went into the locker room. Nick looked at the door weird and shook his head. "Well I got a match, you have a good day. Maybe see you around." He walked away and I smiled as I just met another good superstar. It wasn't long until Randy came running out.

"Ready good looking?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. We walked out and he led me to his car and I was going to give him the grand tour of this lovely town.

**Randy is her dream man? Do What do you think of that. Please Review. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

We drove around and stopped down town. Down town was the place to be. It was beautiful and a lot of strip to walk. When he parked he looked at me and smiled and I just blushed. I still can't believe I'm in a car with Randy Orton. Just then my phone went off and it was Jackson. "Randy I have to take this real quick." He smiled and nodded. "Hello."

"Did you die?" he asked.

"Almost," I said getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm out with Randy Orton. He was the guy texting me," I said excited.

"Oh My God," is all I heard on the phone.

"I'm down town right now. I'll call you later," I told him and hung up the phone. I looked in the car and saw him looking at his phone and then looked up at me and smiled. He got out and came around and put his arm around me and I almost past out.

"So we have reservations at Minerva's at 7 so why don't we walk around ," he told me.

"Minerva's? I need to go home and change then. That is a fancy place to eat."

"Okay I'll take you home and I can change there also," he said and I nodded my head. Oh my God Randy Orton is coming to my house. To change clothes. I have to get a grip of myself. I could jump him right there and then.. I looked out the window with so much excitement I started thinking.

"Where is your apartment?" he questioned.

"You been there before," I told him looking at him funny.

"I forgot which road to take," he said clearing his throat. I looked at him and then gave him the directions. I started to get curious so I thought I should ask him questions.

"When did you start dating Stacy?" I questioned.

"Umm, Why?"

"Because I thought I read something about you being married. I'm not a complete stalker and I know you can't believe everything on the internet, but…"

"You can't believe everything on the internet," Randy smiled at me.

"Sorry, just wondering," I told him.

"It is fine. It's the benefits of being famous. Your whole life is on the internet, even if it isn't true," he told me.

"That has to be hard at times," I said and he just frowned a little and nodded. He pulled into my driveway and I led him up. When we got inside he looked around.

"This seems like a nice place," he told me.

"It is," I told him. "You can change in here, and I will go change in my bedroom," I told him and he nodded. I walked down the hall and went into my room. When I closed the door I slid down behind it. I was so excited this is happening but something inside me was doubting that this was true. How can I be having doubts when it is all here in front of me?

**Acelyn is having doubts that Randy is her mystery man? But if it wasn't him then how did he know about it. Sorry short chapter I know. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everyone who is following i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying but i'm having writers block. Thank you for being patient and as soon as I get past this block I will get back and write it. I have ideas just don't know how to write it out. please don't give up on it. I promise at the end it will be worth it. (hopefully)**_


End file.
